My Precious One
by Genzetsu
Summary: Gaara admits his feelings to Naruto, and his confession leads to more. Oneshot GaaNaru. Was my first story, so yeah.


This was my first One shot. I just recently found it on the old website i used to use. I hope you guys like it.

**My Precious One**

"So, Gaara, why did you want to see me?" said the young blonde. He was staring at the red-head, know as Gaara. He had received as summons by him to come to Sunakagure. He notice something that he had never seen the young kazekage do, blush. Gaara hesitated before he replied. Gaara took a few steps towards the blonde, slightly looking down, afraid to make eye contact. Naruto raised his eyebrow, he had never seen the red-head act like this, he was wondering what he was thinking about. Gaara slowly looked back up and finally made eye contact with Naruto. He let out a heavy breath as he said, "Naruto, I wanted to ask you something." there was a long pause before the red head spoke again, "How do you feel about me?" Naruto looked at him, a little confused. He answered, "Gaara, you're my friend, your precious to me." Gaara blushed a little more. A gave a small smile. Gaara then said, "I know, your precious to me too, but I think my feelings are deeper then yours." he came closer to Naruto.

Naruto lightly blushed as he felt the heat radiating from Gaara, who was only a few inches away. He looked into the red head's teal eyes, he normally saw loneliness, but this time he saw something different, he saw love. Gaara blushed a red almost as red as his hair. His lips were a few inches away from Naruto's. He then looked deep into Naruto's light blue eyes, then he quickly pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto's eyes grew wider for every second that there lips were together. Gaara slowly pulled his lips away, then wrapped his arms around the blonde and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. He then said, "Your so precious to me Naruto, I love you so much." Naruto was flabbergasted. He just looked down at the red head who was clinging onto him. So many thoughts were rushing threw his head at that moment, he didn't know how to re-act, nothing like this had happened to him before. After a long stand-still of silence and no action, the blond finally did something, he loosely wrapped his arms around the red-head and gave him a soft warm smile.

Gaara looked at Naruto, seeing the smile, and a small grin grew across his face as well. He then felt the blonde's warm lips against his. Gaara closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure of the kiss. Gaara then lightly pressed his tongue against the blonde's teeth, asking for entrance. Naruto got the message and opened his mouth, feeling the red-heads tongue shoot into his mouth and start to lightly massage the blonde's tongue. Naruto put up a fight with Gaara for dominance, but soon gave up, allowing Gaara to take control. Gaara then pushed Naruto against the wall and licked the walls of his mouth. He then slid his hand up the blonde's shirt, feeling every muscle. He then started to lightly pinch his right nipple. Naruto let out a soft moan into the kiss, blushing a deep red as well. Gaara began to pinch harder, causing the blond to moan louder. Naruto then broke the kiss and let out a loud moan, saying, "G-Gaara!"

Gaara stopped pinching and slowly pulled his hand out. He then grabbed the edges of Naruto's shirt and quickly ripped it off. He then ran a finger down Naruto's tanned chest, admiring his toned body. He saw the blush grow on the blonde's face and he smiled. He then placed his mouth next to Naruto's ear and whispered, "You look so cute when you blush Na-ru-to". Naruto blushed redder and said, "don't say that." Gaara grew an evil smile across his face and lightly nibbled on the blonde's ear. Naruto let out a soft moan and placed his hands on the red-head's shoulders. Gaara then slowly moved from the blonde's ear to his neck, planting light kisses on it, taking the occasional nip. The blond let out a steady pace of moans as he felt Gaara's warm lips against his neck. Gaara grabbed Naruto's legs and lifted him up and carried him into the bedroom. He laid Naruto down on the king size bed sitting in the middle of the room.

He looked down at the tan blond laying down on his bed. He smiled down at him and he slowly pulled off his shirt and, revealing his pale chest. He then crawled onto the bed and over to Naruto. Naruto looked up to the red-head that was hovering over him, a smile plastered on his face. Naruto returned Gaara's smile and leaned up and pressed his lips against Gaara's. Gaara soon broke the kiss and slowly slid down until he reached his the top of his pants. He slowly unzipped them and pulled them off. He then grabbed the waistband of the silk boxers and ripped them off, exposing the blonde's fully erect member. Gaara blushed at the sight of it and only said two words, "so…big."

Gaara looked up at Naruto and gave him a evil grin and Naruto looked down at his red haired lover and blushed. The red head then took the blonde's member into his mouth. Naruto moaned as he felt his member enclosed in the warm wet cavern of Gaara's mouth. Gaara started to move the long member in an out of his mouth, sucking harder every time it came back in. Naruto's moans grew louder and louder. The blonde started to thrust into Gaara's mouth. Gaara looked up at him, then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube. He opened it and squirted some into his hand and rubbed it onto his index and ring finger and then he slowly pushed them into Naruto's entrance. This cause the blonde to let out a loud moan, gripping the sheets of the bed. Gaara moved his blonde uke's member in and out of his mouth, then pushed his fingers deeper, making a scissoring motion with his index and middle finger. Naruto let out incredibly loud moans, then he let go of the sheets and gripped Gaara's hair. Gaara sucked harder, then he slid a third finger in, pushing Naruto over the edge. Naruto let out one last moan before cumming into the red-head's mouth. Gaara slowly swallowed all of the blonde's seed and lifted his mouth off of the now limp length. He then slowly pulled his fingers, causing a lightly moan to come from Naruto.

Gaara slowly sat up and looked down at Naruto. He smiled at the tan body again and then slowly stood up and took of his pants and boxers, exposing his hard cock. He then slowly sat back down on the bed and lifted Naruto and sat him down on his legs. He then placed the blonds legs against his shoulders and the reached over to the lube and squirted some onto his hand and spread it over his member. He then lightly pressed it against Naruto's entranced and gave him a smile before pushing it in. He went in slowly at first, then faster, pushing in until he was at his hilt. Naruto looked at Gaara, his eyes were watering slightly, he felt himself stretching from Gaara's length. He let out a mixture of a whimper and a moan. Gaara leaned over slightly and intertwined his hands with Naruto's, holding him down as he steadily thrusted. As he leaned over, he re-positioned himself so he hit the blonde's prostate, causing the blonde to let out a loud moan. Naruto slightly arched his back, feeling the pain, but that slowly disappeared and was replaced by pleasure. He looked up at Gaara's teal eyes and said, "F-faster Gaara!"

Gaara nodded and thrusted faster into the blonde, causing an eruption of moans from Naruto. A small grin grew across the red-head's face as he saw the pleasure in the light blue orbs that were Naruto's eyes. He started to thrust harder into the blonde, causing Naruto to tighten his entrance slightly. Gaara grunted slightly and sped up his thrusts. Naruto continued his trail of moans and he slowly yelled, "G-Gaara, I'm close!" Gaara grunted again and said, "Same here" He then thrusted as fast as he could, then he untangled on of his hands from Naruto's and reached for Naruto's newly erect cock and started to rub it faster, bring Naruto closer and closer to his edge. Naruto then let out one ear splitting moan as he came over his stomach and chest. A few seconds after that, Gaara came, spilling his seed inside Naruto. Gaara slowly thrust to milk away the rest, then slowly pulled out and laid down next to his blonde lover.

Naruto looked over to the sweat covered Gaara, who was staring back at him with a small smile on his face. A grin grew across the blonde's face as he kissed Gaara, then wrapped his arms loosely around him and rested his head on the red-heads chest and said, "I love you Gaara." Gaara then wrapped his arms around the blonde uke and rested his chin on top oh Naruto's head and replied, "I love you too." A small smile staid plastered on both of there faces as the clutches of sleep to a hold of both of them.


End file.
